1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a rotation preventing structure of a terminal bus bar of a battery connector.
2. Background Art
FIG. 8 shows a state where a battery connector 503 is mounted to a battery pack 501 of an electric vehicle (including a hybrid vehicle). The battery pack 501 includes a battery assembly 507 having parallel batteries 505 of a plurality of lines and a pack case 509 that accommodates therein the battery assembly 507. The battery connector 503 is vertically arranged at a front end portion of the battery assembly 507. Each battery 505 is a cylindrical battery 505 that is horizontally accommodated, as shown in FIG. 10.
The battery connector 503 is configured by an insulating resin case 511 and a cover 517 (refer to FIG. 8) consisting of an insulating resin main body part 513 and a sub-body part 515. The case 511 is provided with a plurality of bus bar accommodation parts 519 that is provided in parallel, and is also provided at overall plus/minus parts 521, which are provided at both left and right ends in a longitudinal direction, with terminal bus bar accommodation parts 527 each of which connects an electrode 523 of the battery 505 of the farthest end of the battery assembly 507 to a substantially L-shaped terminal bus bar 525 (refer to FIG. 10).
The terminal bus bar 525 protrudes laterally from the terminal bus bar accommodation part 527 and is configured to open a moveable cover 529, which is openably provided to the case 511, thereby exposing a pole (bolt) 533 of a protrusion 531 of the terminal bus bar 525.
The pole 533 is a bolt having a flat head part, for example. A shaft part of the bolt penetrates a hole of the protrusion 531 and the flat head part is fixed on a backside of the protrusion 531 by welding, crimping or the like. The protrusion 531 orthogonally continues to one plate part 535 of the terminal bus bar accommodation part 527 through an intermediate bent part thereof.
The overall plus/minus part 521 is configured to change an extraction direction of overall plus/minus and to extract a wire arranging path to a direction along which it is possible to easily do a work in accordance with a layout, by the terminal bus bar 525.
For example, JP-A-2006-269104 is known as a related art of the busbar.
As shown in FIG. 11, the pole 533 is prevented from being rotated against fastening torque T by a reactive force that is caused as a load is applied to the fastened electrode 523. Therefore, a force f that separates the plate part 535 of the fastened terminal bus bar 525 is applied to the electrode part of the battery. The force f is not preferable because it may unfasten a nut 537 of the electrode part. Also, the terminal bus bar 525 may be deformed by the fastening torque.
The invention has been made keeping in mind the above situations. An object of the invention is to provide a rotation preventing structure of a terminal bus bar of a battery connector capable of preventing a fastening part of an electrode, which is fixed to the other end portion of the terminal bus bar, from being unfastened without deforming the terminal bus bar or case even when fastening torque is applied to a bolt fixed to one end portion of the terminal bus bar.